everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Metropolis (Halo 2)
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EEH3yB8804U {Cutscene}] A Marine sitting on the ground, breathing erratically, watches as the Master Chief approaches. The Chief steps over him to a standing female Marine. *'Female Marine': "It blew right through us. (They watch as the Scarab ramps over the bridge, out of view) 50-cal, rockets... didn't do a thing." A Pelican drops a tank. Sergeant Major Avery J. Johnson gets out, the Master Chief and Marines walk over. *'Sergeant Johnson': "Where's the rest of your platoon?" *'Female Marine': "Wasted, Sarge." *'Marine 1': "And we will be, too, sir, if we don't get the hell outta here!" *'Sergeant Johnson': (Puts a hand on Marine's shoulder) "You hit, Marine?" *'Marine 1': "N-no, Sir." *'Sergeant Johnson ': "Then listen up!" (Note: The following dialogue varies according to difficulty) *''(Easy): "You had your chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps. But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this motivational device. Our big green style cannot be defeated!" *(Normal): "The Chief is gonna jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman-son-of-a-bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, because you're going with him!" *(Heroic): "When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-shmancy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks, and a rock for the whole platoon - and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you're one very lucky Marine!" *(Legendary): "Usually the good Lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is sixty-six tons of straight up, H-E-spewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid!" *'Female Marine': "What about that Scarab?" *'Sergeant Johnson': "We've all run the simulations, they're tough, but they ain't invincible. Stay with the Master Chief, he'll know what to do." *'Female Marine': "Yes, sir, Sergeant!" *'Cortana (COM): "Thanks for the tank. He never gets me anything." Sergeant Johnson climbs back on the Pelican, and cocks its machine gun. *'''Sergeant Johnson: (smirks) "Oh, I know what the ladies like." Ladies Like Armor Plating {Gameplay} (Note: On Heroic, the chapter will be called "Ladies like Grinding Treads". On Legendary, it will be called "Ladies like Superior Firepower"). The Chief starts out next to the tank, holding a Battle Rifle, and an SMG as a sidearm. There is also a Warthog to the Chief's right. The burning skyline with the Covenant Assault Carrier hovering over it is visible in the distance. The bridge is strewn with the wreckage of cars, trucks and buses. A multitude of Ghosts patrol the bridge, as well as a Covenant Wraith tank. About halfway across, Banshees swoop in for an attack from either side, and three Phantoms fly by, deploying troops and another Wraith tank. A lone Marine (or two, if one of the two accompanying you was killed) stationed on the bridge joins you and the other two Marines (if you took the Scorpion). At the other end of the bridge, a group of Banshees flies in over the rooftops. As you approach the second speed tunnel *'Cortana': "That's quite a welcome party." A pack of Ghosts skitter into view and open fire on you. They are soon joined by a pair of Wraith tanks which come in from the nearby highway tunnel, as well as another pair of Banshees. You enter the highway tunnel meeting little resistance until a barrier supposedly prevents you from taking your vehicle any further. A Warthog pulls up and joins your cause, while a trio of Jackals stationed on the barrier fires down at you. *'Female Marine': "Secure the area!" A different female Marine walks up to you and offers you a Shotgun. *'Female Marine 2': "It's tight quarters on the other side, sir. Use this." You enter a dark wreckage and Covenant strewn section of the highway tunnel. A pair of Elites and a large group of Grunts attack, while a pair of Jackal Snipers fire on you from a distance with their Beam Rifles. At the end of the tunnel, more Grunts and Elites attack, as well as another trio of Jackals. You enter a series of sewage tunnels that open out into a massive courtyard. As you enter Part Three, a Jackal Sniper is seen trying to snipe the Marines. Assassinate him to easily get a Beam Rifle. This Town Ain't Big Enough For Both Of Us The Scarab can be seen in the distance, although it leaves quickly. A Gauss Warthog pulls up to you. *'Gunnery Sergeant Stacker': "Could use you on the gun, Chief!" Sergeant Stacker drives you into another courtyard, where a few Ghosts, a pair of Jackal Snipers, a veteran Elite, and a Wraith tank guard the tunnel at the far end. Another pair of Ghosts enters the fray, and once they're dead, Stacker drives you into a large room with a waterfall, and then out into the streets of New Mombasa. You come upon a Marine outpost that is under siege by a trio of Wraith tanks and Jackal Snipers, while a fellow group of Marines on a Warthog valiantly defends. A Phantom delivers a pair of Ghosts, but they are neutralized easily by the combined support fire from the two Warthogs. *'Cortana': "There are Marines trapped inside that building, Chief. Concentrate on the Wraiths, they're the biggest threat." *'Cortana': "There is a Marine Command Post in that building. We'll need to help them deal with that Scarab." A Pelican delivers a squad of Marines. Another Pelican delivers a Scorpion Tank as you walk into the base. You are greeted by a Marine at the entrance. *'Corporal Perez': "Sir! Corporal Perez, A-Company! CP's this way! The Lieutenant got hit as soon as we dropped in." *'Cortana (COM)': "Who's in charge now, Corporal?" *'Corporal Perez': "Uh, Sergeant Banks, ma'am. He's pinned down up top. Come on, I'll show you." Corporal Perez leads you up the heavily guarded stairs to a balcony overlooking the streets where you fought the Wraith tanks. A huge plasma beam can be seen firing at something in the distance, and the Scarab lumbers into view. Field Expedient *'Sergeant Banks': "When I asked for reinforcements, I didn’t think they’d send a Spartan. We got trouble!" The Scorpion fires its main cannon twice at the Scarab, to no effect. The ''Scarab ''aims its beam and destroys the tank in a single blast, then starts walking toward the base, demolishing the pedestrian walkways in the process.' *'Marine 2': "See this look? It's terror!" *'Sergeant Banks': "Marine, did I give you permission to bitch?" They fire at the Scarab, but it keeps advancing. *'Sergeant Banks': "I don't think it's stopping; get your heads down!" The Scarab walks right over the Chief's position, knocking over an antenna. *'Sergeant Banks': "That thing is really starting to PISS ME OFF! Marines, time to kill us a Scarab!" *'Corporal Perez (COM)': "It's over here, sir!" The Chief enters a large building in pursuit of the Scarab. You end up on a series of walkways above a large water-filled canal, and the Scarab is walking below you, while Covenant troops fire at you from the deck. Eventually, the Scarab reaches the end of the canal, and can go no further. *'Cortana': "It can't go any further this way. We have it trapped." If the Chief doesn't board the Scarab *'Cortana': "Chief, we're going to have to board that Scarab." If the Chief still doesn't board the Scarab *'Cortana': "We can't do anything to the Scarab from here, we need to get inside it." Groups of Pelicans fly by in front of the Scarab. Occasionally, one will turn and unleash a barrage of missiles onto the Scarab. The Chief enters the Scarab, to find a couple of Ultra Grunts and an Ultra Elite, with two Major Elites piloting the Scarab. Cortana: "Careful Chief, that Elite is an Ultra, and those pilots are no pushovers either." [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7qiwJ7bfAsA {Cutscene}] After you clear the hostiles out, the Scarab falls apart and the Master Chief walks out. Note he holds his primary weapon, even if it's a Magnum acquired from the previous level, unless it's out of ammo. *'Sergeant Johnson (COM)': "That's right, you mothers! Run!" *'Commander Keyes': "Not if we can help it, Sergeant." Cut to bridge of the ''In Amber Clad. *'Commander Keyes': "Extract the Chief, and return to ''In Amber Clad." *'Sergeant Johnson (Video COM)': "Roger that!" *'Lord Hood (Video COM)': "Status?" *'Commander Keyes': "Sir, the Prophet is bugging-out. Request permission to engage!" *'Lord Hood': "Negative, Commander. I'll vector two heavies for starside intercept." The Assault Carrier begins to accelerate. A purple glow appears in front of the ship. *'NAV Officer': "Ma'am, Slipspace rupture off the target's bow! It's going to jump, inside the city!" *'Commander Keyes': "There's no time, sir!" *'Lord Hood (Video COM)': "Green light! Green light to engage!" Cut to underside of the ''In Amber Clad. Johnson's Pelican docks via a hatch under the ship.'' *'Commander Keyes': "Punch it! Get us close!" Cut back to bridge of In Amber Clad *'NAV Officer': "Ma'am, without a destination solution—" *'Commander Keyes': "We are not losing that ship!" The Assault Carrier enters Slipspace, pulling ''In Amber Clad with it. The jump creates a massive electromagnetic pulse that engulfs the whole of New Mombasa.'' Fades to white. Level ends.